The completion of the fashion look at the wrist and arm areas of the wearer can be accomplished by providing decorative ornamentation at the outer wrist area of the glove which may be sleeveless and terminate at the wrist area or which may include sleeves which can also incorporate fashion features complementary to the wearer's dress. Such completion of the fashion look has been unsuccessful in prior art fashion gloves because such gloves included substantial coverage of the back of the hand, at least part of the palm of the hand and in most instances, part or all of the five fingers. Such coverage rendered the glove uncomfortable and cumbersome for the wearer, whose choice was to either remain uncomfortable or to remove the glove and, with it, the fashion statement provided thereby.
The hands of a woman constitute a major part of her fashion look and these hands are used constantly. It is, therefore, of utmost importance to keep a woman's hands unencumbered while allowing the fashionable woman to have her arms and hands as part of her fashion statement.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a fashion glove which completes and/or complements the fashion statement of the wearer's dress while leaving the wearer's hands substantially uncovered and completely unencumbered.
The decorative glove in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, comprises an elastic wrist band, a decorative element secured to the wrist band and a loop extending from the wrist band and adapted to be engaged by the wearer's middle finger for anchoring the wrist band in position wherein the decorative element is located at the outer area, and whereby the hand and fingers are substantially uncovered and totally unencumbered to permit complete unhampered use of the hands and fingers.
In accordance with other embodiments of the invention, the glove is further provided with a sleeve portion secured to the wrist band and extending rearwardly thereof, said sleeve portion forming part of the fashion statement extension of the wearer's dress.
Thus the glove, in accordance with the invention, is substantially invisible forwardly of the wrist band, allowing the hands to be used for any normal purpose such as eating, dancing or just sitting at a table. Further, the glove can be comfortably worn indoors without the discomfort and annoyance associated with prior art fashion gloves which cover a major part of the hands and fingers.
In the prior art gloves, which cover substantial portions of the palm and back of the hand, the material for making these portions must be stretchable, i.e., made of leather which has a natural inherent stretch or out of a knitted material, if a proper fit is to be obtained. Most dress material is not likely to be suitable for making gloves, being usually woven and not stretchable, thus making it impossible to complete the fashion look or theme. By contrast, this problem does not arise in the glove in accordance with invention which does not require any fabric forwardly of the wrist.
The glove, in accordance with the invention, embodies a novel construction heretofore unknown in the glove field, the mechanics of such construction allowing the entire palm area and back area and fingers to be completely uncovered, and unencumbered, thus providing for the unlimited use of decorative ornamentation at the wrist and/or rearwardly thereof, to complement the fashion look of the wearer's dress.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.